hounds_of_odiousfandomcom-20200215-history
Territories
This is a general article regarding the territories HOO owns. For a more in-depth description and more information, please visit their separate pages. Hounds Of Odious currently owns four lands in various servers, but the main server is Gila. To provide a detailed description of each land, Quinn has compiled them into this article. For an extended guide to a chosen land please visit their respective article. __TOC__ IMG_5529.gif|''The Mountains'' IMG_5531.GIF|''The Sunken Temples'' IMG_5530.GIF|''The Savannah'' IMG_5532.png|''The Oasis'' The Sunken Temple (Lost Temple Of Zios) The Sunken Temples is a swamp, filled with murky water and barely any room for a wolf to hunt or roam around in. There is a large river running through the center of it, holding many types of animals. Some dangers can be leeches, poisonous frogs, crocodiles, alligators, and venomous spiders. It is advised not to hunt here, but fish, small birds, and herbs are common here. Only fit, trained, and trusted members of the pack can hunt or patrol here. Prey Small birds, fish and herbs for the herbalists Threats Crocodiles, alligators, poisonous frogs, venomous spiders, leeches The Oasis (Kimbara Outback) The Oasis is a wide area, almost a desert, with little trees and a very hot climate. It is extremely dry, but there is a small oasis in the center with a large water fall. There are abandoned houses made by longpaws here, which are now infested with mice, tarantulas, and snakes. We hunt small creatures here, but occasionally we will find ourselves chasing beavers from the oasis for prey. This is often used as a battle training arena for the pack, and training for younger rankings. It is advised younger wolves go with an older wolf here. Prey Beavers, small birds, rodents Threats Longpaws, tarantulas, snakes The Mountains (Mount. Shiveer) The Mountains (Mount. Shiveer), like their name, are a vast area of a mountain surrounded by a plain of cold ground and rock. Hounds of Odious primarily uses this territory because of the cold climate. With the cold climate brings deer, buffalo, and more big prey, giving the rest of Odious a reason to hunt here. They say only dogs and wolves with thick fur can come here because the climate is so cold. Prey Deer, buffalo, rams, large birds and other big prey Threats Occasional longpaws (humans), drowning, falling, freezing, attacks The Savannah (Appondale) The Savannah land is a vast area of savannah, surrounded by the mountains of other territories. In the center of the savannah is a large tree the canines of HOO like to call the "Sun Tree". We believe that the spirit-dog, "Sun-dog" looks over us the most as we run through this savannah, thus making it a very important place for all of the wolves in our pack. Often ceremonies are held here, and it is very safe for most of the wolves in the pack. Dangers include venomous snakes and spiders, and big cats. However, there is a variety of prey here, including Buffalo, Zebra, Small Birds, Boar, and Prairie animals. Prey Prairie animals, boar, small birds, buffalo, zebra Threats Big cats, spiders, snakes, drowning in mud Category:Territory